ТРИЗ
ТРИЗ – Теория Решения Изобретательских задач разработана Генрихом Альтшуллером (1956); цель ТРИЗ — выявление и использование законов, закономерностей и тенденций развития сложных систем. См.также *Теория решения изобретательских задач *Вепольный анализ Литература # Альтшуллер Г. С., Шапиро Р. Б. Психология изобретательского творчества. — Вопросы психологии, 1956, № 6, с.37-49. http://www.altshuller.ru/triz0.asp # Альтшуллер Г. С. Алгоритм изобретения. 2-е изд. — М :Московский рабочий, 1973.-296 с. # G. Altschuller. Erfinden Wege zur Losung technicherProbleme, in German, VEB — Berlin, 1975 # Альтшуллер Г. С. Творчество как точная наука. Теория решения изобретательских задач. — М.: Сов.радио,1979.-184 с. — Кибернетика. # Жуков Р. Ф., Петров В. М. Современные методы научно-технического творчества. -Л: ИПК СП, 1980.-88 с. # G.Altschuller, A.Seljuzki. Flugel fur Ikarus: uberdie moderne technik des erfindens, in German, Urania- Berlin, 1983. # G. Altshuller. Creativity as an Exact Science, in English, «Gordon & Breach Science Publisher», New-York, London, Paris, 1987. # Альтшуллер Г. С. Найти идею. Введение в теорию решения изобретательских задач. — Новосибирск: Наука, 1986.-209 с. # Злотина Э. С., Петров В. М. Методы научно-технического творчества. — Л.: ЛДНТП, 1987.-20 с. # Дерзкие формулы творчества/Сост. А. Б. Селюцкий. — Петрозаводск: Карелия, 1987. — 269 с. — (Техника-молодежь-творчество). # Нить в лабиринте/Сост. А. Б. Селюцкий. — Петрозаводск: Карелия, 1988. — 277 с. — (Техника — молодежь — творчество). # Правила игры без правил/ Сост. А. Б. Селюцкий. — Петрозаводск: Карелия, 1989. — 280 с. — (Техника — молодежь творчество). # Как стать еретиком/Сост. А. Б. Селюцкий. — Петрозаводск: Карелия, 1991. — 365 с. — (Техника — молодежь творчество). # Шанс на приключение/Сост. А. Б. Селюцкий. — Петрозаводск: Карелия, 1991.-304 с. — (Техника — молодежь творчество). # Петров В. М., Злотина Э. С. Теория решения изобретательских задач — основа прогнозирования развития технических систем. — Прага: ЧДНТО, 1989, 92 с. # T.Arciszevsky. « ARIZ-77: an Innovated Design Method» in the Journal of DMG of Californya Polytechnical State University «Design Method and Theories» 1988,V.2, N2, pp.796-820. # Альтшуллер Г. С., Верткин И. М. Как стать гением: Жизненная стратегия творческой личности. — Мн.: Беларусь, 1994. — 479 с. # Диксон Дж. Проектирование систем: изобретательство, анализ и принятие решений: Пер. с англ. — М.: Мир, 1969. John R. Dixon. Design Engineering: Inventiveness, Analysis and Decision Making. McGraw-Hill Book Company/ New York St/ Louis San Francisco Toronto/ London/ Sydney. 1966. # Эйрес Р. Научно-техническое прогнозирование и долгосрочное планирование. Пер. с англ. М.: Мир, 1971. — 296 с Robert U. Ayres. Technological Forecasting and Long-Range Planning. McGraw-Hill Book Company. New York, St. Louis, San Francisco, London, Sydney. 1969. # Джонсон Дж. К. Инженерное и художественное проектирование. Современные методы проектного анализа. Пер. с англ. М.: Мир, 1976. — 376 с J. Chrisropher Jones. Design Methods Seeds of Human Futures. Wiley-Interscience a John Wiley & Sons Ltd. London, New York, Sydney, Toronto. 1972. # Джонсон Дж. К. Методы проектирования: Пер. с англ. — 2-к изд., доп. — М.: Мир, 1986. — 326 с J. Chrisropher Jones. Design Methods Seeds of Human Futures. A Wiley-Interscience Publication. John Wiley & Sons. New York, Toronto, Brisbane. 1982. # G. Altshuller. Creativity as an Exact Science, in English, «Gordon & Breach Science Publisher», New-York, London, Paris, 1987. # Altshuller, Genrich. And Suddenly the Inventor Appeared: TRIZ, the Theory of Inventive Problem Solving. Translated by Lev Shulyak. Worchester, Massachusetts: Technical Innovation Center, 1996 # Kaplan, Stan. Ph.D. An Introduction to TRIZ; The Russian Theory of Inventive Problem Solving. International Inc. 1996. 44 p. # Altshuller, Genrich. 40 Principles: TRIZ Key to Technical Innovation. Translated and edited by Lev Shulyak and Steven Rodman. Worchester, Massachusetts: Technical Innovation Center, 1997. # Viktor R. Fey, Eugene I. Rivin. The Science of Innovation A managerial overview of the TRIZ methodology. The TRIZ Gorup. 1997 # Clarke, Dana W. Sr. TRIZ: Through the Eyes of an American TRIZ Specialist; A Study of Ideality, Contradictions, and Resources. Ideation International Inc. 1997. # Terninko, John, Zusman, Alla and Zlotin, Boris. Systematic Innovation: An Introduction to TRIZ (Theory of Inventing Problem Solving), 1998 # Altshuller G. The Innovation Algorithm. TRIZ, Systematic Innovation and Technical Creativity. Technical Innovation Center, Inc. Worcester, MA, 1999. # Salamatov Yuri. TRIZ: The Right Solution at the Right Time: A Guide to Innovative Problem Solving. Insytec, The Netherlands, 1999. 256 pages. # Altshuller G., Zlotin B., Zusman A. and Philatov V. Tools of Classical TRIZ. Ideation International Inc. 1999. # Boris Zlotin, Alla Zusman. Directed Evolution: Philosophy, Theory and Practice. Ideation International Inc. 1999. # TRIZ in Progress, Transactions of the Ideation Research Group. International Inc. 1999. # Kosse, Vladis. Solving Problems with TRIZ; an Exercise Handbook. International Inc. 1999. # Systematic Innovation: An Introduction to TRIZ, by John Terninko, Alla Zusman, and Boris Zlotin # Kaplan, Stan, Zlotin, Boris and Zusman, Alla. New Tools for Failure and Risk Analysis. International Inc. 1999. # Zlotin, Boris and Zusman, Alla. Directed Evolution: Philosophy, Theory and Practice. Ideation International Inc. 2001. # Rantanen Kalevi, Domb Ellen. Simplified TRIZ: New Problem Solving Applications for Engineers and Manufacturing Professionals # Savransky Semyon D. Engineering of Creativity: Introduction to Triz Methodology of Inventive Problem Solving # Victor Timokhov. Natural Innovation, Examples of creative problem-solving in Biology, Ecology and TRIZ. Ссылки: Жизненная стратегия творческой личности (подборка из 24 материалов)Категория:ТРИЗ